Chapter 7
Cover Volume: 1 Pg.: 168 Luffy painting a pirate symbol on a bear while Zoro sleeps. Quick Summary Morgan's soldiers, grateful to Luffy for defeating Morgan, allow Luffy and Zoro to leave peacefully. Coby, however, doesn't accompany them, causing the soldiers to ask if he's one of them or not. To prove that Coby isn't their nakama, Luffy provokes him until he punches him; he is then allowed to stay. After the pirates leave, Coby asks to join the marines, and is allowed in. Long Summary Morgan has been defeated, however the Marines working for him would rather celebrate then worrying about his loss. Zoro collapses. Back at Rika's home, Zoro is eating after going for nine days without food. Zoro asks Luffy what his plans are. Luffy states he wants to go to the Grand Line and for One Piece. Zoro questions why Coby is worried since he isn't going with them, he replies it is because they are friends. Zoro points out to Coby that his past with Alvida makes joining the Marines difficult as he has association with pirates. Just then, the Marines enter the building demanding to know if Luffy and Zoro are pirates. After the pair confirm they are, they are told as pirates the Marines are grateful for their help, but they cannot stay in town and must leave; however, the Marines will not be reporting the whole event to Marine Headquarters. Luffy and Zoro thank Rika's mother for the food. Coby is left standing there, the Marines question whether he is with the pirates. Coby claims otherwise. As Luffy is asked if he knows Coby, Luffy goes on about how Coby used to be with Alvida. Angry that Luffy is telling the Marines what he doesn't want them to know, he hits him. With everyone watching in awe, Luffy begins to punch Coby for hitting him. After the Marines stop Luffy from fighting, Coby is declared not to be with Luffy and Zoro and the pair are ordered away. Laying on the ground, Coby brings his nerves together and declares he wants to join the Marines, even if its just to do chores. The Marine in charge of the scene asks Coby if he really wants to join, the Marine acknowledges his past with pirates and agrees that Coby can join. On the outskirts of town, Zoro and Luffy are leaving. Coby suddenly catches their attention. Coby salutes the pirates, suddenly he is aware that the other Marines are also Saluting the pirates. As the two sail away in a small boat, the Marine in charge declares they violated the Marine code of conduct and now must go one week without food; not before commenting to Coby on how he has a good friend in Luffy. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *This is the first time the Straw Hat Pirates have been forced out of town as well as their first step in the journey as a crew. However at this stage they are not wanted criminals, they are just considered criminals. *The Marine who took charge after Morgan's defeat was called Ripper. He was named in the data books. Quotes *Coby: "Please let me be a marine! Even if I just do chores I'll do it happily! As long as it's to be a marine!" :Marine: "Commander, I'm against this. I'm sorry, but I just can't trust him yet. Sometimes pirates will join the marines as spies. So first we'll need to know your past..." :Coby: "I... am the man who will be a marine commissioned officer!" :Marine: "I can't count how many men we've lost to pirates, so don't do this lightly. I'll approve you joining." :Coby: "Thank you very much!" Characters 2 : New member 3 : First apparition Attacks *Coby and Luffy: punch Trivia *It turns out the Marines never liked Morgan at all. *The Marines force Luffy and Zoro out of town. *Coby and the Straw Hat Pirates part ways for the first time since Luffy met him. *Luffy beats up Coby to make it clear they are enemies. *Coby joins the Marines. *The cover is strange since Luffy is seen drawing actually good. Anime episode Episode 3 Site Navigation 007